Mit den Augen einer Schlange
by fly-flap
Summary: Nagini ist die loyale Schlange des Dunklen Lords, die treu alle seine Befehle ausführt und ihm immer zur Seite steht. Doch tut sie das wirklich? Oder gibt sie das nur vor? Hat sich schon einmal jemand gefragt, was wirklich in ihr vorgeht? Ob sie ihrem Meister tatsächlich so ergeben ist, wie es immer den Anschein hat…


Hallo!

Bevor es richtig losgeht noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten vorneweg.

Erst einmal gehört mir nichts, dafür alles JKR, außer dieser seltsamen Idee^^, und natürlich verdiene ich auch kein Geld damit (das übliche eben ;)

Zum zweiten, wie euch vielleicht auffallen wird, ist sämtliche wörtliche Rede wortwörtlich aus dem siebten Buch übernommen.

Und dann noch etwas zu dieser Idee… Ich bin mit einer Freundin (es ist übrigens ihre Schuld, dass ich überhaupt hier bin und süchtig nach FFs! ;) mal durch die Stadt gegangen. Plötzlich meinte sie: "Guck mal, da kommt Nagini" Ich hab sie natürlich etwas seltsam angeschaut und sie meinte, dass die Straßenbahnen von vorne aussehen würden wie Nagini. Ich habe von da an darauf geachtet und festgestellt, dass sie gar nicht so unrecht hatte (Straßenbahnen heißen für uns übrigens immer noch Nagini ;). Ich fand nur, dass sie ziemlich niedlich aussahen. Daraufhin hat sie mich seltsam angeschaut, und gemeint, dass "Nagini" und "niedlich" nicht zusammen in einen Satz passen. Ich hab sie dann gefragt, woher sie wissen will, wie Nagini wirklich ist, da ja nie etwas aus ihrer Sicht beschrieben ist. Naja, das Ergebnis eben dieser Diskussion könnt ihr nun hier lesen ^^

Gewidmet ist diese Geschichte natürlich eben jener Freundin. Ich hab es dir ja versprochen! *g*

* * *

**Mit den Augen einer Schlange**

Jeder sieht was du scheinst. Nur wenige fühlen wie du bist.

(Niccoló Machavelli)

Sie beobachtete genau, was ihr Meister tat. Natürlich wusste sie, was er damit erreichen wollte, schließlich war sie ein Teil von ihm, oder besser gesagt er von ihr, doch sie wollte wissen was er machte, denn vielleicht konnte sie helfen es zu durchbrechen. Der durchsichtige Käfig, den ihr Meister um sie legte, schien es Nagini allerdings unmöglich zu machen zu entkommen.

Sie war alles andere als glücklich darüber, denn sie mochte es nicht eingesperrt zu sein. Sie war das genaue Gegenteil; sie war wild und wollte frei sein! Sie liebte es herumzustreifen, wohin sie wollte und zu tun und zu lassen wonach ihr gerade der Sinn stand. Doch damit war es in ihrem Leben schon lange vorbei.

Nagini war noch sehr jung, als sie auf ihren Meister traf. Damals war sie eine ganz normale Schlange, so wie jede andere auch. Heute wusste sie nicht einmal mehr zu welcher Art sie einst gezählt hatte, denn seit sie ihrem Meister diente, war sie nicht mehr dieselbe wie zuvor.

Er hatte sie unwiderruflich verändert. Zu Anfang war sie stolz darauf gewesen. Sie war etwas Besonderes, vollkommen einzigartig, so wie niemand sonst. Nagini hatte die Macht ihres Meisters genossen, sich darin geaalt und damit angegeben. Doch schon bald musste sie feststellen, dass es niemanden mehr gab vor dem sie angeben konnte. Das war der Moment, an dem sie angefangen hatte zu verstehen. Der Preis, den sie für diese Einzigartigkeit zahlte, war weit höher als sie je zu denken gewagt hatte: Sie hatte keine Freunde mehr. Das, was sie zu etwas Besonderem machte, schreckte auch gleichzeitig alle anderen ab. Jede Schlange, nein, eigentlich sogar jedes Lebewesen auf der Welt, mied sie.

Doch das war etwas mit dem sie zu leben gelernt hatte. Da Schlangen sowieso eher Einzelgänger waren, konnte sie sich damit arrangieren. Sie war noch immer stolz darauf gewesen ihrem Meister dienen zu dürfen und sie führte auch alle seine Befehle aus; nicht das sie eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

Erst mit der Zeit bekam sie Zweifel. War es das wirklich alles wert? Die Einsamkeit begann an ihr zu nagen. Langsam aber sicher fraß es sie auf. Jedes Lebewesen, außer ihr Meister, fürchtete sich vor ihr. Keine Freunde zu haben war eine Sache, aber von niemandem gemocht zu werden - nicht mal ein winziges kleines bisschen - das war etwas ganz anderes.

Sie war sich nicht einmal ganz sicher, ob ihr Meister sie überhaupt mochte. Oh, gewiss, er sorgte sich um sie, behandelte sie fürsorglich wie ein Haustier. Doch sie war weit mehr als das. So seltsam es vielleicht klingen mochte, doch sie hatte auch Gefühle; eigene Gefühle, die mit der Zeit immer schwächer wurden, aufgefressen von der dunklen Macht ihres Meisters in ihrem Körper. Irgendwie hatte sie es allerdings geschafft sich dagegen zu wehren. Tief in ihrem Inneren war sie immer noch sie selbst und darauf war sie stolz.

Selbst wenn sie für ihren Meister nur Mittel zum Zweck, Staussymbol und ein anschauliches Druckmittel war, für sich selbst war sie noch immer weitaus mehr.

Und da hatte sie ihr Problem. Diesen Teil von ihr hätte es schon gar nicht mehr geben sollen, zumindest war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihr Meister glaubte, dass es ihn nicht mehr gab. Er ignorierte ihren Stolz und ihren Wunsch eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen komplett, stattdessen kommandierte er sie herum wie einen dressierten Hund! Tss tss tss, als ob sie so ein einfältiges Vieh wäre!

Sie durfte sich nicht einmal ihr Futter allein aussuchen - naja, manchmal zumindest. Wurmschwanz hatte ihr ständig Ratten vorgesetzt, so als ob sie nicht für sich selber sorgen könnte! Doch viel schlimmer waren die Menschen, die sie töten musste.

Nicht, dass sie prinzipiell etwas gegen Menschenfleisch einzuwenden hatte. Es hatte ein ganz besonderes Aroma, leicht süßlich und irgendwie… fruchtig. Das Problem war nur, dass Menschenfleisch eher so etwas wie ein Nachtisch war, sie konnte einfach nicht zu viel auf einmal davon fressen. Doch in letzter Zeit hatte sie ständig Menschen fressen müssen.

Das andere Problem war, dass ihr Meister seine Artgenossen einfach so tötete. Aus keinem für Nagini ersichtlichen oder relevanten Grund. Ob nun Zauberer oder Muggel, Reinblut oder Halbblut, wo war da der Unterschied? Sie hatten ihm nie etwas getan, zumindest nicht die, die er umbrachte. Dieses Verhalten war für sie nicht nachvollziehbar. Sie tötet aus Hunger - natürlich, jeder will schließlich leben - oder auch aus Rivalität zu ihren Artgenossen. Sollte ihr also jemand ihre Beute wegschnappen wollen oder etwas anderes lebenswichtiges, dann war es durchaus gerechtfertigt. Rache hätte sie auch noch verstehen könne, gedemütigt zu werden war bestimmt kein schönes Gefühl und wenn man nun mal von hitzigem Gemüt war, war auch ein Mord noch zu rechtfertigen. Aber sie tötete nie aus Spaß an der Freude so wie ihr Meister.

So kam es, dass Nagini mit der Zeit ihrem Meister nicht mehr so ergeben war, wie es den Anschein hatte. Sie sorgte immer dafür, dass es zumindest so aussah, auch für ihren Meister, schließlich wollte sie nicht auch von ihm umgebracht werden. Auch wenn sie ihr Leben nicht mochte, sterben wollte sie trotzdem nicht ohne guten Grund.

Doch dann kam der Tag, an dem sie sterben _wollte_. Sie wusste nicht genau was mit ihr geschah, sie wusste nur, dass ihr Meister jetzt ein Teil von ihr war. Ihn abzuschütteln war ihr nicht möglich. Um ihn loszuwerden hätte sie sterben müssen, doch das war gar nicht mehr so einfach. Ihr Meiser gab zu sehr auf sie Acht und selbst wenn nicht hätte es sich kein Lebewesen getraut ihr zu nahe zu kommen.

So hing sie nun mitten in der Luft, umgeben von einem unsichtbaren Käfig.

Sie wusste, dass ihr Meister plante diesen Potter-Jungen zu besiegen, Medusa allein wusste warum es ihm so wichtig war. Nagini wusste nur, dass sie es verhindern musste. Denn wenn ihr Meister Erfolg haben sollte, dann würde die Welt nie wieder so sein, wie sie heute war.

Doch das war leichter gesagt als getan. Sie kam einfach nicht aus ihrem neuen Gefängnis heraus! Pläne zu schmieden erschien in ihrer Situation vollkommen sinnlos. Und doch hatte sie mindestens ein Dutzend, einer verrückter als der andere.

Ihre regen Fluchtgedanken wurden jedoch unterbrochen, als ihr Meister von einem anderen seiner zahlreichen Diener angesprochen wurde.

"Herr", sagte der verzweifelte und gebrochene Lucius Malfoy. Er tat Nagini schon fast Leid, so zerlumpt wie er aussah war es offensichtlich, dass er sich das Leben unter dem Dunklen Lord etwas anders vorgestellt hatte. "Herr… bitte… mein Sohn… "

"Wenn dein Sohn tot ist, Lucius, ist es nicht meine Schuld. Er ist nicht wie die anderen Slytherins gekommen, um sich mir anzuschließen. Vielleicht hat er beschlossen, sich mit Harry Potter anzufreunden?"

"Nein - niemals", flüsterte Malfoy.

"Das will ich für dich hoffen."

"Habt Ihr - habt Ihr keine Angst, Herr, das Potter von der Hand eines anderen und nicht von Eurer sterben könnte?" Nagini fand die jämmerlichen Versuche dieses Abschlachten zu beenden erbärmlich, doch sie sollte sich nicht zu sehr beklagen, immerhin verfolgte sie im Grunde das gleiche Ziel. "Wäre es nicht… verzeiht mir… klüger, diese Schlacht abzubrechen, in das Schloss zu gehen und ihn s-selbst zu suchen?"

"Tu nicht so, Lucius. Du willst, dass die Schlacht aufhört, damit du herausfinden kannst, was mit deinem Sohn passiert ist. Und ich muss Potter nicht suchen. Noch vor Ende der Nacht wird Potter kommen, um mich aufzusuchen."

'Na toll', dachte Nagini. Was hatte er nur jetzt schon wieder vor?! Dieser nachdenkliche Blick verriet absolut nichts Gutes. Und diese Zuversicht, dass der Potter-Junge zu ihm kommen würde, ließ Nagini auch nicht gerade hoffen.

Plötzlich riss ihr Meister sie abermals aus ihren Gedanken. "Geh und hol Snape."

"S-Snape, Herr?"

"Snape. Sofort. Ich brauche ihn. Er soll mir einen - Dienst - erweisen. Geh." Wie ihr Meister das Wort _Dienst_ betonte, ließ sie noch sehr viel weniger hoffen. "Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, Nagini."

Was auch immer er damit meinte, für sie schien es im Moment keinen großen Unterschied zu machen.

Auf skurrile Weise war Severus Snape Naginis Lieblingstodesser - wenn man es denn so bezeichnen wollte. Er hatte eine Art und Weise an sich, die keiner der anderen zustande brachte, eine Eleganz, die ihrer eigenen gleichkam. Und vor allem kroch er nicht so demütig auf dem Boden wie die meisten Vasallen ihres Meisters. Aber da war noch weit mehr. Nagini wusste, dass keiner der anderen Todesser ihm vollkommen traute, nicht einmal ihr Meister war sich absolut sicher. Nagini hingegen schon, nämlich darin, dass Severus Snape den Dunklen Lord verraten hatte und zwar schon vor langer Zeit. Woher sie das genau wusste, konnte sie nicht sagen, genau genommen war es auch kein Wissen, eher eine Art Gefühl, Intuition. Die Frage war nur, was brachte ihr das jetzt?

Höchstwahrscheinlich gar nichts, denn sie hing noch immer in diesem elendigen Käfig herum und konnte nichts weiter tun als sich in der Luft ein- und auszurollen.

Als Snape das Zimmer betrat, schärfte Nagini ihre Sinne, vielleicht konnte sie ja doch irgendetwas erreichen.

Der Mann vor ihr freute sich eindeutig nicht hier zu sein - welch ein Wunder! Seine Versuche dieses Scharmützel zu beenden waren allerdings genauso erbärmlich wie die von Malfoy. Was dachten diese Männer eigentlich mit wem sie sprachen? Einem friedliebenden, alten Weisen, der sich darauf freute am Abend in ein behagliches Heim zu kommen und die Ruhe bei einer Tasse Tee zu genießen? Der Typ vor ihnen war ein Verrückter, so langsam sollte das auch bis zu dem letzten Trottel durchgesickert sein und wenigstens von Snape hatte sie etwas mehr Subtilität und Einfallsreichtum erwartet.

Ihr Meister lenkte das Gespräch jedoch unnachgiebig auf diesen dämlichen Zauberstab, der scheinbar doch nicht so gut war wie er sein sollte. Nagini wusste zwar nicht viel über Magie, und besonders nicht über Zauberstäbe, doch als ihr Meister plötzlich sagte: "Warum arbeitet er nicht für mich, Severus?", da wurden ihr mit einem Mal zwei Dinge bewusst.

Erstens, ihr Meister würde Severus Snape töten. Wieso wusste sie nicht genau, nur das es mit diesem Zauberstab zusammenhing. Verflucht seien diese Menschen, aber wenigstens hatte er gerade im Moment einen _Grund _zu töten, wenn er auch ziemlich weit hergeholt war.

Zweitens, sie waren nicht mehr alleine. Unweigerlich zischte sie leise, was den beiden Männern vor ihr jedoch nicht auffiel. Ja, da war eindeutig ein neuer Geruch in diesem Raum. Hinter einer Kiste, wie aus dem nichts, da kam dieser neue Duft her. Es waren Menschen… drei von ihnen. Es war wieder kein Wissen, mehr Intuition, doch Nagini war sich sicher, dass es der Potter-Junge mit seinen Freunden war.

Was auch immer dieser Knabe hier wollte und wie auch immer er hier her gekommen war, scheinbar hatte ihr Meister doch recht.

Doch der Junge kam nicht aus seinem Versteck und die beiden Zauberer schienen nichts bemerkt zu haben. Sie sprachen stattdessen weiter über ihn und diesen Zauberstab.

Und dann geschah das Unweigerliche. Sie hatte es ja von Anfang an kommen sehen.

"…Solange du lebst, Severus, kann der Elderstab nicht wahrhaft mir gehören."

Snape versuchte zu protestieren, doch ihr Meister schnitt ihm das Wort ab. "Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Ich muss den Zauberstab bezwingen, Severus. Den Zauberstab bezwingen, und dann werde ich endlich Potter bezwingen."

Nagini hatte angenommen, dass ihr Meister Snape selbst töten würde, doch das tat er nicht. Er ließ ihren Käfig zu ihm hinüber schweben und befahl ihr ihn zu töten. Das eröffnete ihr nun ungeahnte Möglichkeiten. Schon einmal hatte sie sich einem der Befehle ihres Meisters indirekt widersetzt. Schon einmal sollte sie jemanden töten, hatte ihn jedoch nur schwer verletzt. Sie wusste, dass man ihn damals hatte retten können. Sie wusste auch, dass ihr Gift die Überlebenschancen nicht gerade steigen ließ, aber sie konnte es nicht vollkommen abstellen, nur reduzieren. Bei voller Giftmenge hätte nicht einmal ein Riese eine Chance ihren Biss zu überleben. Es war auch nicht gerade hilfreich, dass sie nur an Kopf, Hals und Schultern ihres derzeitigen Opfers herankam. Es musste glaubwürdig sein, also musste sie wohl in den Hals beißen. Doch sie musste genau zielen, wenn sie eines der großen Gefäße traf, würde er in kürzester Zeit verbluten, so oder so. Andererseits musste es auch überzeugend sein und immerhin war der Potter-Junge noch immer da. Sie zählte darauf, dass er hinter ihr aufräumen würde.

Und dann biss sie zu.

Vage war sie sich bewusst, dass Snape geschrien hatte, doch mit einem mal war es wieder still. Blut quoll aus den Löchern an seinem Hals und zu ihrem Verdruss stellte Nagini fest, dass sie scheinbar eine der großen Adern getroffen hatte. Das war ärgerlich aber nun auch nicht mehr zu ändern. Wenn der Potter-Junge sich tatsächlich um ihn kümmern würde, hatte Snape vielleicht noch eine Chance, denn die Wunde war trotz allem nicht tief.

"Ich bedaure es", sagte ihr Meister, ohne eine Spur des Bedauerns in der Stimme. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Nagini und ihren Käfig und verlies mit ihr die Hütte, den blutenden Snape und den Potter-Jungen mit seinen Freunden.

Als sie draußen waren stellte sich ihr Meister auf eine kleine Anhöhe und sah zum Schloss hinauf. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick verstärkte er seine Stimme magisch und begann zu sprechen.

"Ihr habt gekämpft, heldenhaft gekämpft. Lord Voldemort weiß Tapferkeit zu schätzen."

Und so ging es noch ein Weilchen weiter, Nagini hörte nicht allzu genau hin. Erst sprach er zu allen und danach direkt zu dem Potter-Jungen. Er forderte ihn auf sich zu ergeben und binnen einer Stunde zu ihm in den Verbotenen Wald zu kommen. Nagini bezweifelte, dass das die eine kluge Idee für den Jungen war, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die meisten Menschen der anderen Seite trotzdem sterben mussten. Und außerdem musste sie immer noch einen Weg finden selbst zu sterben. Vielleicht konnte der Potter-Junge ihr dabei ja behilflich sein?

Nach dieser kleinen Ansprache gingen sie tatsächlich in den Verbotenen Wald. Nagini mochte den Ort, den ihr Meister ausgewählt hatte. Nachdem die Spinnen hier gehaust hatten, strahlte er eine Düsternis aus, die die meisten Menschen, die sich mit ihnen hier versammelt hatten, nicht zu mögen schienen. Doch Nagini fühlte sich hier wie zu Hause, immerhin gehörte sie zu den mächtigsten Waldbewohnern. Leider war sie hier nur wieder zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Es gab absolut nichts, was sie tun konnte und niemand war in der Nähe, der ihr helfen würde und diese ganze Warterei ging ihr gerade, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrer eigentlichen Mentalität, ganz schön auf die Nerven.

Sie warteten lange, bis die gesetzte Frist verstrichen war, doch dann tat sich tatsächlich etwas.

Zwei Diener ihres Meisters waren gerade von ihren Wachposten wieder zurückgekehrt und berichteten, dass von dem Potter-Jungen keine Spur zu sehen sei. Ihr Meister wirkte daraufhin regelrecht enttäuscht und sagte nur: "Ich dachte er würde kommen. Ich habe erwartet, dass er kommt. Ich habe mich, wie es scheint… geirrt."

"Hast du nicht."

Genau wie alle anderen zuckte auch Nagini zusammen und zischte unwillkürlich. Der Potter-Junge hatte also tatsächlich so viel Mum in den Knochen sich hier blicken zu lassen. Sie bezweifelte noch immer, dass das eine wirklich gute Idee war, denn sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass damit vieles verloren war. Doch was konnte sie schon dagegen unternehmen… Nun war sie also, immer noch in ihrem Käfig gefangen, dazu gezwungen zuzusehen wie dieser Junge in seinen sicheren Tod lief.

Ihr Meister und der Potter-Junge sahen sich eine ganze Weile fest in die Augen und ließen sich von niemandem stören. Nicht einmal als dieser dämlich Halbriese laut dazwischen krakelte blickten sie voneinander fort. Sie waren vollkommen aufeinander fixiert, in einer seltsamen Konzentration und Intensität, die Nagini nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Und auch eigentlich gar nicht wollte.

Es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch wahrscheinlich waren es nur wenige Sekunden, bis ihr Meister endlich wieder zu sprechen begann: "Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebt hat." Das war alles was er sagte. Danach hob er wie in Zeitlupe seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen. Der machte hingegen keinerlei Anstalten sich zu wehren. Das hier war also tatsächlich ein Opfer… interessant. Allerdings bezweifelte Nagini noch immer, dass es irgendeinen Sinn hatte. Der Junge sorgte dafür, dass er starb und niemand hatte etwas davon. Andererseits war sie aber auch nie davon überzeugt gewesen, dass der Junge wirklich etwas Besonderes war, weshalb sie auch nie verstanden hatte warum ihr Meister ihn unbedingt töten wollte.

Dann hatte ihr Meister es endlich geschafft den Fluch auf den Potter-Jungen abzufeuern und um sie herum brach das reinste Chaos aus.

Aus Naginis Sicht gab es einen großen Knall. Der Potter-Junge und ihr Meister flogen beide durch die Luft und blieben für kurze Zeit bewusstlos liegen. Im selben Moment ging ein entsetztes Stöhnen durch die Menge der versammelten Diener ihres Meisters. Einige machten sich auf den Weg zu ihm und wollten ihm aufhelfen, doch er lehnte jede Unterstützung ab und scheuchte sie wieder zurück. Nur dieses Lestrange-Weib widersetzte sich seiner Anordnung und blieb trotzdem bei ihm. Nagini mochte sie nicht und war insgeheim furchtbar enttäuscht, dass ihr Meister sie nicht auch zurück auf ihren Platz schickte. Er war jedoch vollkommen auf den Potter-Jungen fixiert. "Der Junge… ist er tot?" Nagini konnte hören, dass in seiner Stimme eine seltsam ängstliche Note mitschwang. Noch nie hatte sie ihren Meister so verletzlich gehört.

Und dann schickte er die Malfoy-Frau um zu sehen, ob der Potter-Junge tatsächlich tot war.

Nagini zischelte in der Luft, all ihre Sinne geschärft. Ja, sie war sich ganz sicher: der Potter-Junge war nicht tot! Also war wohl doch etwas an diesem seltsamen Opfer dran gewesen. Nun ja, für ihre Pläne konnte das wohl nicht schlecht sein.

Im selben Moment begann die Malfoy-Frau den Potter-Jungen zu untersuchen. Sie musste feststellen, dass er noch lebte, doch stattdessen verkündete sie den anderen nach einer Weile, dass er tot sei.

_Interessant__. _Die Diener ihres Meisters schienen gerade Scharenweise die Seiten zu wechseln, obwohl sie stark vermutet, dass es mit dem Malfoy-Jungen zusammenhing. Die Malfoys hatten nur diesen einen Jungen und waren sehr um ihn besorgt. Das war etwas, das Nagini verstand und nur gutheißen konnte. Eltern waren schließlich dafür da um sich um ihren Nachwuchs zu kümmern und dafür zu sorgen, dass auch die nächste Generation überleben konnte.

Nach der Ankündigung der Malfoy-Frau brach unter den Diener ihres Meisters ein furchtbares Geschrei aus. Sogar ihr Meister selbst fiel mit ein. Er quälte den Potter-Jungen, in der Annahme er sei tot und Nagini war äußerst beeindruckt, dass der Junge es schaffte ihn so gut zu täuschen.

Irgendwann in diesem ganzen Durcheinander ließ er sie auch aus ihrem Käfig heraus und legte sie sich über seine Schultern. Nagini war äußerst erfreut darüber, denn jetzt konnte sie sich endlich etwas überlegen um zu sterben. Zwar war sie noch immer viel zu dicht bei ihrem Meister, aber ihr würde gewiss schon irgendetwas einfallen, denn sie bezweifelte, dass sich die Feinde ihres Meisters einfach so ergeben würden und in diesem Chaos würde es doch wohl hoffentlich irgendjemand schaffen sie zu töten.

Schließlich musste der Halbriese den Potter-Jungen auf die Arme nehmen und mit ihm aus dem Wald heraus und zum Schloss gehen.

Auf ihrem Weg gingen sie an vielen Zentauren vorüber und sogar Nagini musste sich eingestehen, dass sie diese Wesen ziemlich gruselig fand. Ihr Meister konnte froh sein, dass sie sich entschlossen hatten nicht mitzukämpfen, denn ansonsten wäre er schon lange verloren. Schade eigentlich, dachte sich Nagini, denn das würde ihr im Moment doch einiges an Kopfzerbrechen ersparen.

Als das Schloss schließlich in Sicht war, verstärkte ihr Meister wieder magisch seine Stimme und sprach zu seinen Feinden: "Harry Potter ist tot…" Es war wieder eine seiner ausschweifenden Reden, die die Menschen scheinbar so zu beeindrucken schienen.

Während er sprach erschienen immer mehr Menschen in dem Eingang des Schlosses, die scheinbar sehen wollten, ob er die Wahrheit sagte. Nagini wusste zwar, dass dem nicht so war, aber für diese, sich nicht auf ihre Instinkte verlassenden Menschen, sah es wohl tatsächlich so aus, denn viele von ihnen schrien sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

Ihr Meister versuchte wieder Ruhe in diese aufgepeitschte Menge zu bringen und fing wieder an zu reden. Doch seine Versuche, diese Menschen unter Kontrolle zu halten, waren nur von mittelmäßigem Erfolg gekrönt, denn noch immer riefen einige dazwischen.

Nagini war kein Freund vieler Worte, sie fand dieses ganze Gerede ziemlich langweilige, sie war eher eine Schlange der Taten. Und als sie schon dachte dieses ganze Gequatsche würde ewig so weiter gehen und ihr Plan niemals aufgehen, da löste sich ein Junge aus dem Pulk von Menschen, der es scheinbar auf ihren Meister abgesehen hatte. Doch natürlich kam er nicht weit und wurde sofort entwaffnet. In dem Niemandsland zwischen beiden Parteien wollte ihr Meister an ihm ein Exempel statuieren, denn niemand sollte es wagen sich ihm zu widersetzten.

Doch ihr Meister wollte gnädig sein, zumindest sagte er das. "Du beweist Kampfgeist und Mut, und du bist von edler Abstammung. Du wirst einen äußerst wertvollen Todesser abgeben. Wir brauchen Leute von deinem Schlag, Neville Longbottom."

"Bei euch mach ich erst mit, wenn die Hölle gefriert! Dumbledores Armee!" Nagini hatte gehofft, dass er so etwas sagen würde. Aber so wie sie diese Menschen kannte, würde sich keiner trauen ihm zu Hilfe zu eilen. Leider war es genau das, was sie jetzt jedoch tun sollten, und zwar alle zusammen, wenn sie noch eine Chance haben wollten.

"Na schön", sagte ihr Meister "wenn das deine Entscheidung ist, Longbottom, dann kehren wir zum ursprünglichen Plan zurück."

Was ihr Meister jetzt schon wieder vor hatte, war Nagini zwar schleierhaft, doch sie fand es unwahrscheinlich entnervend, dass er schon wieder redete und sich auf der anderen Seite auch niemand rührte. Auch dass er, von wo auch immer, einen Hut hergezaubert hatte, konnte Nagini nicht gerade beeindrucken.

"Es wird an der Schule von Hogwarts keine Auswahl mehr geben. Es wird keine Häuser mehr geben. Das Wappen, der Schild und die Farben meines edlen Vorfahren Salazar Slytherin werden für jedermann genügen, nicht wahr, Neville Longbottom? Neville hier wird nun vorführen, was mit jedem geschieht, der so töricht ist, mir weiterhin Widerstand zu leisten."

Mit diesen Worten ließ ihr Meister den Hut auf den Kopf des Jungen fliegen und einen Moment später ging dieser in Flammen auf.

Nagini dachte schon es würde niemand etwas unternehmen sondern tatsächlich nur zugucken, wie der Junge verbrannte. Aber dann hörte sie den Lärm von vielen herannahenden Wesen und ihr wurde klar, dass die Zentauren sich doch dazu entschieden hatten zu kämpfen. Das würde dann hoffentlich auch die Menschen endlich mal wieder aufrütteln und sie könnte hoffentlich einen Weg finden in diesem Tumult zu sterben.

Sie war etwas überrascht, als es der Longbottom-Junge schaffte sich wieder zu bewegen und den brennenden Hut von seinem Kopf zu reißen. Damit hatte sie wirklich nicht gerechnet, denn eigentlich war ihr Meister mächtig genug ihn dazu zu zwingen, zu bleiben wo er war. Nagini grübelte gerade darüber nach, ob es etwas mit dem Opfer des Potter-Jungen zu tun haben könnte, als der Longbottom-Junge ein Schwert aus diesem seltsamen Hut zog.

Sie dachte noch, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht so überrascht sein sollte, auch wenn alles plötzlich ziemlich schnell ging. Immerhin war es ihr Wunsch gewesen zu sterben und der Longbottom-Junge, der auf einmal mit diesem Schwert in der Hand vor ihnen stand, schien ihr eben diesen Wunsch zu erfüllen. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass der Junge nicht versuchte ihren Meister zu töten, dass er es nie versucht hatte, sondern dass sein Ziel einzig und allein sie war.

Nagini konnte das Sirren des Schwertes hören, als der Junge es durch die Luft auf ihren Kopf niedersausen ließ. Sie hätte noch zubeißen und dem Hieb ausweichen können. Doch sie tat es nicht. Stattdessen ließ sie sich von dem Longbottom-Jungen töten.

Auf einmal war sterben viel einfacher, als sie gedacht hatte. Ein bisschen wehmütig war sie schon, wer wusste schon, wie ihr Leben hätte sein können, wäre sie ihrem Meister nie begegnet…

Doch als das Schwert ihren Hals berührte, da dachte sie nur noch eins: _Endlich__! _


End file.
